BBS Player
BBS Player was a premium television service owned by Buddbudd Corporation, originally launched on November 24, 2015 as an on demand service before converting to a premium television service on February 1, 2017. At one point, the service was the third largest premium provider in Robloxia by channel count, behind roTV and Amicable. Aborted Amicable merger On May 12, 2017, Buddbudd Corporation initiated talks with Lava Lamp Entertainment to merge BBS Player, which had recently suffered from an massive exodus of channels, into the Amicable service. The two companies appeared to have begun the merger later that day, which began with the aforementioned addition of BBCN, BBS Music and MN Europe to the service; Buddbudd Corporation later called off the merger, but allowed BBCN and BBS Music to remain on Amicable. Available channels BBS Player carried twenty-two channels. *BBCN *BBgn *BBMN *BBS Channel *BBS Music* *Blox Beats* *BloxyTV EUROPE *BloxyTV CHANNEL *BSN* *B Talk* *Clubclubtv *Crime Tape (TV channel)* *Exchange *JTVLive *MN Europe *Mighty Blue *MusicShuffle Modern *Mighty Sports Network *PBN* *Realtalk *Roblox Movie Channel *RSPN * BBS Player exclusive Pending or proposed *MusicShuffle - In negotiation for more possible channels. *MusicShuffle Classic *MusicShuffle EDM Former *RMT - Closed by rTV Networks Gavent on April 12, 2017 and replaced by Viva Roblox. *Viva Roblox - Pulled by rTV Networks on May 3, 2017 due to the Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange controversy. *JWR Network - Pulled by Buddbudd Studios on May 6, 2017 due to controversial comments made by Joshua World Corporation. *Rt Kids - Pulled by Lava Lamp Entertainment on June 17, 2017 due to the company being bought out, it was suppose to be on BBS Player but was cancelled. *BLNetwork - Inactive network. *Blox *Blox News Channel *Boomerang *BTV 1* - Inactive network. *BTV 2* - Inactive network. *BTV 24* - Inactive network. *Cartoon Everything *Cartoon Network Roblox *DogeTV *Flickz *FMC *GTV *Hexahedron Network *Harmony *Joystick *KawaiiTV *Keegan TV *Knowledge *Rnetwork *RNT1 *RNT2 *RNT24 *RNT Movies 1 *Rt 1 *Rt 2 *RTN1 *rTV *Talker *WeatherNOW - Inactive network. *AAK Network (removed by AAK Corporation) *AAK News (removed by AAK Corporation) Carriage disputes Cartoon Network Roblox In mid-April 2017, Cartoon Network Roblox was dropped from the service by its owner TheMagRBLX due to disagreements between him and Buddbudd Studios. CNR returned to the service on May 3, 2017. Hexahedron Television Networks On May 2, 2017, Hexahedron Television Networks announced that they were pulling their channels from BBS Player, which included Hexahedron Network and Roblox Movie Channel. This was done in response to the Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange controversy that was ongoing at the time. The channel was removed on May 3, 2017. DogeTV On May 3, 2017, DogeTV was pulled from the service by its owner for similar reasons to Hexahedron. The channel was removed on the same day as Hexahedron Television Networks channels. On May 8, 2017, news broke that Buddbudd Corporation and DogeTV had reached a new carriage agreement and the channel would return to the service in a future update, making it the first channel pulled due to the RBE controversy to return to the service. Viva Roblox On May 3, 2017, hours after DogeTV was dropped from the service, rTV Networks announced that they would be dropping Viva Roblox from the service for similar reasons as Hexahedron and DogeTV, although they stated that the other rTVN-owned channels on the service would remain. The channel was removed on May 7, 2017. JWR Network On May 6, 2017, Buddbudd Studios announced that due to controversial comments made by Joshua World Corporation, JWR Network would be pulled from the service, making them the third provider to drop the channel after DigiBLOCKS and Amicable. The channel was removed on May 7, 2017. The channel was initially set to return after 30 days, however, following more controversial comments that caused Joshua World's removal from the Roblox Television Networks Group and Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange, the current possibility of the network's return is unknown. FMC On May 6, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment announced that they would be pulling FMC from the service for the same reasons rTVN, DogeTV and Hexahedron pulled their channels. However, unlike the other three companies, Lava Lamp has publicly stated that they would be open to bringing FMC back to the service in the future. The channel was removed on May 7, 2017, however LLE announced that the channel would return at an unspecified date depending on "the behavior" of Buddbudd Corporation in the coming months. On May 12, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment made a new agreement with BBS Player that would see FMC make a return to the service in a new update. AAK Corporation On October 22, 2017, AAK Corporation made a statement about removing its channels from BBS Player, with the main reason being "keeping it on there gives little to no benefit" to the channels. This was also right before Buddbudd222 left Roblox Television Networks Group . It was said that by November 5, 2017, all AAK channels(AAK Network and AAK News) would have to be removed from the service, in this document: https://pastebin.com/kJFrWXp6 BBS Player refused to co-operate. Advertising Category:Premium television services